


When a Loss Becomes a Win

by Arceus6892



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, One Shot, Smut, Swearing, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 02:37:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arceus6892/pseuds/Arceus6892
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Ike x Marth one-shot featuring straight-to-the-point yaoi.  ...I honestly don't know what else to add. XD  Just so you know it's very sudden and random.  You've been warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When a Loss Becomes a Win

**Author's Note:**

> Holy Ashera I cannot believe I am actually posting this. But hey, as promised, here's the lovely Ike x Marth smut I said I will write~
> 
> And yes I kept all the awkward parts. Cuz why not.
> 
> I labeled it as a one-shot, but I might add a sequel or something eventually if I feel like it.
> 
> Enjoy☆

"Um, Ike, I'm not so sure about this..."  Marth worried as his seme pushed him down on the bed and removed his shirt.

 "Why not?  We've been together for long enough, haven't we?" he asked as he planted a kiss on Marth's cheek.

 "We've only been dating for a week."

 "But we knew each other before that, so this should be fine.  Nervous 'cuz this is your first time, princess?"  Marth nodded.

 "Don't worry about it, I promise you it will be fun~"  He started groping Marth's right nipple, making him moan.  Ike pressed Marth against the bed with a kiss.  He slipped his tongue into his mouth and the two muscles battled for dominance.  The two pulled back for air, and Ike started to suck on Marth's neck.  He moved down his neck to his chest and brushed his hands over his faint muscles.

 "Wow, you really _are_ like a girl!" Ike commented.

 "Hey!"  Ike went back to kissing Marth, but pulled away pretty soon.

 "What's the matter?" Marth breathed.

 "I think it's time we pick up the pace..." Ike said.

 "What do you-"  Marth blushed when he felt a hand grope his sensitive region.  His breathing and heart rate started to speed up.  He could feel his blood moving downwards.

 "Enjoying this, are you~?"  Ike chuckled and rubbed Marth's erection slowly.  Marth let out a gasp.  He felt himself harden even further.  The friction from his pants was starting to irritate him.

 "Get it out..." Marth pleaded.

 "Getting dirty, are we now~?  But not just yet..."  Ike unzipped his own pants instead and pointed down.  Marth looked to where he was pointing and hesitated.

 "We're the only two people here, Marth.  And I know you have a side you don't want anyone to know about..."  Marth blushed.  Ike leaned over to kiss him on the cheek.

 "You can be as dirty as you want with me, princess~"  Ike returned to his previous position and gazed at Marth.

 "Now suck," he commanded.  Marth obeyed and crawled over to Ike.  He licked the tip of his arousal, then slowly placed him in his mouth.  Ike's breathing started coming out in huffs.

 "C'mon, you can do better," Ike said.  He held down his head and pushed him down so that Marth had to deep-throat him.  He could tell that Marth was suffering but that only made him enjoy it more.  _Wow, he's doing pretty well.  His mouth is so...warm..._

 "Oh..." Ike said as he accidentally released some pre-cum into Marth's mouth.  Marth removed his mouth, coughing up the white fluid.

 "Why didn't you *cough* tell me you were going to cum?"

 "Guess it's a little late for that." Marth leaned back in and licked the rest of the cum off of Ike's dick.  He licked his fingers to get all of Ike's spilt essence.

 "Wow, you really are dirty," Ike observed with surprise.  Marth brought himself to Ike's level and pressed his hips into him.

 "Now it's your turn..." he whispered.  He unzipped his pants, finally relieving himself of the friction.  Ike gripped Marth's dick and slowly moved a finger across his length.

 "Oh~!  I-Ike, stop teasing me already!"

 "What, are you getting close?"  Ike engulfed Marth's dick and started bobbing his head.

 "Oh... So...good..." Marth smiled at Ike.

 "Wait...I don't want to cum just yet..." Marth said as he pried Ike off his member.  He hovered over Ike's dick and pressed down.

 "Marth, what are you-"  He was interrupted by a loud yelp from Marth.  Moving swiftly, Ike abruptly pushed Marth off him and frowned.

 "What are you doing?!  I haven't even prepared you yet!  So eager, are you~?"

 "I...don't want to cum so soon..."

 "Don't worry, we're going to have all the fun..."  Ike teased the tip of Marth's length with his finger, causing a bit of pre-cum to squirt out.

 "I-IIIIIIIIIke!!!" Marth cried.  Ike bent down and lapped up the fluid, then reached for the top drawer on the shelf next to the bed.  He pulled out a lubricant and ordered Marth to open up his legs.

 "You keep those in such an obvious spot?!" Marth exclaimed as Ike applied the lube for Marth's hole.

 "What does it matter, it's not like anyone's going to look there anyways.  Now, prepare yourself..."  He placed himself in front of his uke's entrance and slowly pressed himself inside.  Marth started panting and gazed at Ike.

 "Ahh...I think...I can feel myself...stretching..." he breathed.

 "Well you have to hang in there a little longer."  Ike pulled out and shoved himself back in, causing Marth to yelp.  Tears formed in the corner of his eyes.  Ike came in again, and this time Marth let out a gasp.

 "Haa...Ike...Ohhhh, Ike~!!"

 "Yes, keep saying my name..." Ike threw himself into Marth with even more force than before.

 "*huff* Ike...!! *huff* Ahhhhhh..." Another thrust.

 "Faster...*huff*...more, give me more~!" Filled with lust, Ike practically slammed himself into the younger.  Marth threw back his head and let both the pain and pleasure turn his mind blank.

 "Ah~!" Marth felt himself reach his limit and let his seed spill for several seconds.  He felt a powerful surge inside his body that told him that Ike had cum inside of him.  He smiled at the feeling of Ike's seed filling his body.  The two paused to catch their breath.  Ike tentatively pulled himself out of Marth and leaned in to kiss him.  Marth put his arms around his seme's neck and smiled.  He then winced in pain, and Ike got off him to see what was wrong.  He let out a whistle when he saw that the sheets had blood stains on them.

 "Damn, I was that rough, huh?" Ike asked.  Marth's answer was a whimper in pain.  Ike sat next to him and stroked his flustered face.  "I'm sorry, Marth, I didn't mean for that to happen..."  Marth gave a weak smile in return.

 "It doesn't matter, Ike.  It'll heal after a while, right?  And besides, I love you so much..."  He kissed his boyfriend on the cheek and smiled.  Ike returned the smile and brought the prince to his chest.

 "I love you too, Marth."

 --- **THE NEXT MORNING** \---

 Marth limped his way to the lunchroom, his body still aching in pain.  He spotted Ike sitting at a table with Link, Zelda, Peach, and a few others.  Ike gestured at the empty seat next to him.  Link raised his eyebrow.

 "Why are you limping?" he asked.  Marth and Ike exchanged glances.

 "He tripped over something," Ike lied.

 "Over what?"

 "Does it matter?"  Marth carefully and slowly lowered himself onto the chair as the other smashers resumed their previous discussion.  Marth gasped and jumped up right as he felt the intense pain course through his body anew.  This time Zelda turned her gaze towards him.

 "Marth, are you okay?"

 "...I'm fine."  Ike heard the hesitation in his voice and patted his lap.

 "Sit on my lap, maybe it'll hurt less," Ike advised.  Marth frowned.

 "I'm not a child!"  Ike pushed him down regardless.  Marth winced at first but eventually got comfortable.  Marth blushed when he felt Ike tenderly toying with the inside of his thigh.

 "I-Ike...there are people here," Marth whispered.

 "So?"  Ike whispered back.

 "It's embarrassing!"  He brushed away the pestering hand leaned back into Ike's arms.  Ike grabbed a piece of cake with his hand and ordered Marth to open his mouth.  Marth shook his head and turned away from the hand.

 "But that's so mes-" Ike shoved his fingers into Marth's mouth regardless of his decision.  Marth licked his fingers clean and smiled.  "It's delicious...might I have some more?"  Ike chuckled and grabbed some more cake for him.

 Zelda leaned in to whisper in Peach's ear.

 "They're so cute together!  I wish Link and I could be like that," she said.  They giggled, and Ike glanced at them, causing them to instantly look down at their plates.

 "Why is everyone so scared of me?" Ike asked Marth.

 "Because no one but me knows how amazing you are," Marth answered.  He closed his eyes and leaned onto Ike's arm with a smile.

 "Er, riiiiiiiight, but can I ask what are you doing?  If you're so tired, then you should have rested for longer.  Or if you don't want to go alone, I wouldn't mind accompanying you..."

 "Not tonight, Ike...I need time to recover.  Just wait a while, okay?  You'll wait for me, right?"  Ike ruffled the younger's hair, who frantically brushed his hair through with his fingers.

 "Ack!  How many times must I tell you not to do that?" Marth asked.  He blushed when Ike kissed him on the cheek.

 "Of course I'll wait for you."  Marth smiled at his response.

 "Thank you..."

 --- **ONE MONTH LATER** \---

 Ike waited next to the exit waiting for his boyfriend to get back from battle.  He tapped his foot impatiently.  It's been too long for him, and he was afraid of going berserk on the noble if he waited any longer.  He finally spotted the prince trot up to him with his armor fully equipped.

 "Great job out there, princess.  Looked like a close fight, I'm impressed."  Marth smiled and hugged the older.

 "Thanks.  What did you call me here for?"  Ike motioned for him to follow him until they reached a tunnel-like place with no one there to see them.

 "Turn around and close your eyes," Ike said.  Marth nodded and Ike started to unzip his pants.

 "What are you doing?" Marth asked.

 "Just stay like that for a little while..."  Ike took a deep breath and closed his eyes.  He gripped his member firmly and started massaging it to arouse himself before tapping Marth on the shoulder.

 "Now you can turn around but no peeking."

 "Ike, what are you doing?" Marth repeated.

 "I'm going to give you a little reward for doing so well today.  Now kneel down and say 'ah'."

 "Ah...?"  Ike shoved himself into the younger's open mouth.  Marth's eyes opened in shock.  He let out a gasp and backed off his length.  His face couldn't be more red.

 "W-What are you...I-Ike...What was that?!"  He looked away from Ike and closed his eyes.  Ike bent down and stroked the younger's face.

 "C'mon, you don't have to close your eyes.  We've seen each other naked countless times, in case you've forgotten.  Or is it because of the dry spell?"  Marth hesitated before answering.

 "Maybe..."  He slowly opened his eyes and blushed.  Ike smiled.

 "Like what you see?  Don't be shy, go ahead..." Ike said.  Marth glanced around nervously.

 "What if someone sees?"

"Don't worry, no one comes around here.  Now hurry up already."  Marth nodded and moved his hand closer to Ike's dick.  He ran his finger slowly across it and felt his heart start pounding harder against his chest.  He licked the tip of it, causing Ike to breathe heavier.  _Just give him some time..._

He breathed a sigh of relief when Marth carefully enveloped his dick with his mouth.  Marth held it with both his hands and closed his eyes as he sucked it.  He felt his own start to twitch upward from all the pleasure.  He pulled away and licked Ike once again.

 "Mmm...You know, I have another fight coming up tomorrow..."  Marth said.

 "I know.  But don't worry, we won't be doing anything to sabotage your victory," Ike assured him.  _It's tempting though..._

"Alright...but if that's the case, how am I to get rid of this?"  Marth pointed to the bulge in between his legs.  Ike frowned.

 "What-You weren't supposed to get hard!!"

 "I couldn't help it!"  Ike sighed.

 "Well if that's the case, then..." Ike crouched down to Marth's level and stroked his face.  "I'll make sure to take care of it."  Marth blushed and nodded.  He bent his head back down and began to deep-throat Ike's member.  Ike clenched his teeth.  _Got to...hold back..._ He tried to ignore what he was doing and made sure that his uke was enjoying this as much as he deserved to.  He carefully leaned forward, making sure not to disrupt the prince.  He reached under him and lightly brushed his fingers over his arousal.  Marth's face turned even more red, but he kept going.  Ike smiled.  _He's so cute..._ He had to bite his lip while he held back.  _Ugh, that was close._ Ike continued to gently remove Marth's pants, exposing his prize.  He fingered the tip, causing Marth to tense as he accidentally spilt some pre-cum onto the ground beneath him.  He pushed himself to the end of Ike's member and started to bob his head.  Ike blushed from the sudden intensity.  _Wow, he's really going past his limit._ Ike continued to tease Marth's length with his hand.  Marth couldn't take any more and pulled away, gasping for air.  Ike shut his eyes and let himself climax at last.  He spilled all over Marth, who laughed.

 "Looks like I won this round.  You came a lot, too..." Marth said as he pointed to the mess Ike made.

 "What do you mean, you won?  You came first," Ike retorted.

 "Not _completely_ , I didn't," Marth said with a smile.  "And for trying to force me to cum, I think you deserve a little punishment."  He wobbled over to Ike and shoved himself into his mouth.  He didn't wait for his response as he gave one final sqeeze that made him cum into Ike's mouth.  He gripped Ike's head so he couldn't withdraw and fell to the ground on his back when he was done.  Ike coughed several times, spitting out some of Marth's essence that was still in his mouth.

 "The fuck was that for?!  I nearly choked!"

 "But didn't it taste good?" Marth smiled at Ike before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.  Ike frowned.

 "Hey, you have to help me clean up here."

 "Did you not say this was my 'reward'?  Then why should I clean it up..."  Ike sighed and staggered over to the exhausted noble.  Marth opened his eyes and smiled at him, causing Ike to chuckle.

 "You should be thankful you're so damn cute, princess," Ike said as he leaned in to kiss him.

 --- **A FEW DAYS LATER** \---

 "Hey, have any of you guys seen Marth?" Ike asked upon arriving at the sidelines where the battle would be watched.  Link and Zelda were already seated, anxious to watch the match.  They both shrugged.

 "He's supposed to be already up there, isn't he?  The match is in five minutes," Zelda said.  Ike frowned.

 "Yeah...But I didn't see him anywhere.  The last time I saw him was in the morning, then he went off to prepare for the match today."

 "That's odd...And I doubt he's willingly skipping out on the final battle.  This is his chance to win the tournament!" Zelda added.  Ike scanned the seats and decided to go back and double check.

* * *

 "Marth?  MARTH!  Hurry, you're up next!" Ike shouted into the empty corridor.  _Marth, where the hell are you?_ He turned a corner and reached the Fire Emblem room where he and Marth slept.  The rooms were split up by universe, which was not exactly the best way to organize them.  You see, since the Mario universe is so big, it's always chaos in that room.  Ike once walked in to a room full of feathers and ripped pillow cases.  On the other hand, Pit has to stay by himself since he's the only representative of his series.

 Ike swung open the door to a view of an empty room.  He was about to leave when he thought he saw a small sheet of paper on his bed.  It looked like a piece torn off of a sheet of binder paper, and on it was an ink message written in poor handwriting:

 "If you hope to see your lover ever again, head over to the mansion's underground armory before nightfall.  Tell anyone and his head is mine."  Ike crumpled the paper under his hand, crushing it like a tin can.  His mind was blank with fury.  He sprinted out the door and off towards the destined location.

* * *

 

Ike swung open the door to the armory so hard that its hinges almost fell off.  He stomped through, his footsteps echoing through the dimly lit room.  Swords, lances, and other weapons hung on the walls.  Only a few rays of sunlight hit the ground, and one small ray happened to shine on a rather familiar figure.

 "Marth!!!" Ike took off in Marth's direction, but he leaped backwards when he thought he saw a small, almost spherical object roll towards him.  There was a flash of light and the small explosion made Ike's ears ring.

 "Not so soon, Ike..."  Ike turned his head towards the direction of the voice.  He glared into the darkness.

 "You bastard, SHOW YOURSELF!" Ike yelled.  A tall figure approached him, and, though intense squinting, Ike could make out who it was.

 "Snake?!  What the fuck did you throw that grenade for?!"

 "How about you don't move and you and the lovely lady won't get hurt," Snake said.  Ike snarled at him.

 "What are you talking about?  Enough of this crap.  Marth, hurry up and let's leave.  People are waiting for you to show up."  Ike thought he heard the clanging of chains against the wall.

 "I can't, Ike..."  The voice was barely audible.  Ike looked behind him and peered closer.

 "Go ahead and look, you can't get those off him anyways," Snake said coolly.  Ike ran over and dropped to Marth's side.  His mouth stayed open in shock as a response to his appearance.  Marth's hands were tied to the wall like an old-school prison style arrest.  There were slight burn marks on his arms from potential grenade fire, and his face had some dirt and fresh blood on it.  His clothing was tattered and coated with splotches of dirt.  Ike felt like someone had just stabbed his heart with a knife.

 "Marth...?"  Marth managed a weak smile, but his eyes were crying for help.  Ike brushed a hand slowly across his face.  His hands were trembling from the hatred and resentment at the freak who did this to him.  He slowly stood up and glared at Snake with a look that promised death.  Without warning, he charged at him, fist in the air.  Snake took a step back and pointed a gun at him.  When Ike lunged again, he fired the gun in the air, aiming only a tiny bit above Marth's head.  The prince yelped, and Ike froze in his tracks.

 "Do anything rash, and he's a goner," Snake warned.  Ike took a deep breath to calm himself and went back to glaring at Snake.

 "The hell do you want with Marth?"

 "Since you two seem like such a sweet couple, I thought I'd like to witness that sweetness firsthand."

 "The fuck are you talking about, old man?"

 "Hey, watch who you're calling old!  *erhem* Anyways, what I wanted to say was, I like to have a bit of entertainment snuck in every now and then.  And as much as I'd love to do it myself, I know that the only way I'll ever get to see how dirty he can really be is with you.  Now hurry up and get busy!"  Ike had to stop to think about what he was saying.  His eyes burned with hate when he realized what he was going to make him do.

 "Are you telling me to rape my own boyfriend?!" Ike demanded.

 "I suppose that's one way to think about it.  Just remember, if I don't find it entertaining enough, one pull of the trigger is all I need to make that boy's brains come out the side of his head," Snake reminded him.  Ike looked sadly at Marth, who was staring at him with eyes wide with fear.  Snake raised the gun.

 "WAIT!  What are you doing?!" Ike cried.

 "You're stalling too much.  Hurry up and get started, I don't like to wait."  Ike hurried over to Marth and knelt by his side.  He looked into his sad, tired eyes.

 "I'm sorry, Marth..."

 "No, we can get through this.  Let us just pretend it's just the two of us, okay?" Marth tried to show him a smile, but it looked more like he was grimacing.

 "Pretending to be strong in a situation like this...That's quite admirable about you.  Alright, then let's get this over with."  Ike leaned in and kissed Marth, but considering the situation they were in, everything seemed off.  They were both worried about getting out alive, and that was about it.  When he pulled back, he waited for Marth to give some sort of signal to let him know it was okay to advance.  Marth understood and nodded his head slightly.  Ike went back in and slipped his tongue in his uke's mouth.  He continued kissing him and opened up his shirt, revealing the perfect skin underneath.  Ike relocated his tongue over Marth's right nipple and licked.  He made him gasp when he painfully groped it with his hand.

 "Nnnn..." Marth's voice was quiet, but it was as loud as speakers in that quiet room.  Snake smirked.  _Finally!_

Ike slammed Marth's back hard against the wall and pressed his knee into his crotch.  He slid his tongue slowly across his bare chest and sucked on his neck.  Marth's chest started heaving.  He pawed eagerly at Ike's pants and smiled lustfully.  Ike chuckled and nibbled on Marth's ear.

 "So cute..." Ike muttered.  The way Marth was being so lustful made Ike want to tease him more.  Ike pressed his knee into him harder and licked his neck a final time before pulling back to seeing how he was doing.  Marth was already panting and his face was burning red.  Ike backed off him completely, receiving a confused look from Marth.  He yelped in surprise when Ike roughly turned him around and pressed his hips into Marth's rear.  The metal shackles made a loud clanging sound as they slammed against the hard, cool wall.

 "Ah!  I-IIIIIIke!"  Ike slid his hands into the younger's pants and gripped his throbbing member firmly.  He felt the part twitch a bit upward, and Ike made it his goal to make it face completely up.  He drew his hips back and pressed them into him again, slowly and gently.  He could hear Marth's panting getting worse.  He rubbed the tip of his member, exciting both of them even more.  Ike moved back and forth, brushing his arousal against the other's rear.  He felt the twitching become unbearable in his hand, but he tried his luck and forcibly tried pressing it downwards.  Marth gasped and cried out, begging Ike to stop.  Tears formed at the corner of his eyes.

 "Stop..."  His pleading was ignored by Ike, who leaned in to nibble on his ear again.  Ike finally loosened his grip and let Marth's member rise back up, but he still didn't let go.  He gently traced a finger along its length, and at the same time moved his free hand down the other side of his pants.  He reached an opening and stuck his finger in it, making Marth cry out.  Ike chuckled when he felt that Marth's arousal was sticking straight up.  He let go and let the panting noble drop to the ground, though his hands still hung by his side from the chains binding him.  He wobbled onto his knees and looked at Ike, then down at the protruding organ pressing against the fabric of his pants.  He shyly thrust the area towards him and smiled.  Ike kept his usual expression, though his face was slightly red.  He rubbed his thumb against the bulge, causing Marth to giggle.  Ike leaned in to suck on the area well, and Marth's face became even more flustered.

 "Let me suck already..." Marth whispered.  Ike nodded.  He pulled down his own zipper and showed Marth his arousal.  Marth licked his lips readily, gazing at the reddened body part.  They heard Snake whistle in the background.

 "Damn, that thing's huge!  'Course, mine is too..." Snake said with a hint of pride.  Marth backed up in embarrassment as he became aware of his presence.  Ike lifted his flustered face so that he would gaze only at him.

 "Ignore him," he said curtly.  He stood up and held his dick only an inch from his uke's face.  Marth stared at it admirably.  He blushed when he felt a hand pat him on the head reassuringly.

 "Don't be shy, my dick's all yours."  Marth smiled and nodded.  He slowly licked the tip of it, then tentatively enveloped it with his mouth.  Ike took a deep breath as he felt the sucking sensation start.  Marth moved his tongue all around it, making it slippery and wet.  He went further in and tried his best to deep-throat it, but it was too big for him to handle.  Marth sucked on it hard, like he was trying to get the last drop out of a water bottle.  Ike felt him freeze in place, and he thought he heard a long, squirting sound coming from somewhere.  He looked at Marth's pants to see that they were soaked.  _Whoops I forgot to remove his pants, huh._ Marth's face turned bright red, but Ike just smirked.

"Hey, Marth.  You thirsty?" Ike asked casually.

 "Mmmhmm."  Ike clutched Marth's head to keep him on his dick.

 "Then drink up."  Ike let himself climax into the other's mouth.  He heard Marth desperately try gulping all of it down, and surprisingly, he seemed to do it.  When Ike was down, he let the prince fall to the ground, sputtering white fluid all over him and the ground.  Both males were collapsed on the ground, chests heaving.  Snake laughed in the background.

 "Now THAT was good!  I'm quite impressed.  Here's the keys to unlock the handcuffs, you earned it," Snake said as he threw Ike the keys, who still glared at him through heavy breathing.  Ike pointed at the large, wooden club perched against the wall.

 "I need to get up.  Can you at least hand me that club?" he asked.

 "I don't see why not."  Snake handed the club to him, but he frowned when he ended up hitting the floor.  Ike quickly hopped to his feet and raised the club in the air, both man's eyes burning with hate.  Snake didn't have much time to react when he felt the club strike him against the skull, knocking him unconscious.  Ike gave out a sound like 'hmph' and dropped the club.  He moved back to the exhausted prince, who stared at him with eyes wide.  Ike unlocked the chains and liberated him from his pain.  Ike felt like he got another stab to the chest when he saw how much damage those chains did to him.  His hands were limp from the red gashes those harsh chains embedded into him.  They were covered in dirt and blood, and he looked like he could barely move them.

 "Marth..."  Ike leaned his head against his chest, and he heard him mumbled something.  "Huh?"

 "It's...stuck..."

 "What?"

 "U-Um...I can't move my hands, so...Um..."  Ike pulled away and was confused by Marth's flustered face.  He looked down and then back at Ike.

 "Against my pants...Wah!  Never mind!"  His face couldn't be more red.  It took Ike a while for him to understand.

 "OH."  He showed him a slight smile and moved his hand over the other's lap.  Marth blushed like mad.  Ike slid his hand into Marth's pants and carefully moved his member back down.  Marth smiled at him in appreciation.  Ike took his hand out of his pants.  He leaned in and kissed the other on the cheek.

 "You're soaking wet," Ike pointed out.

 "And whose fault is that?"

 "Sorry about that, princess."

 "It's alright.  I'll clean it up later.  ...I should be the one saying sorry, Ike..." He hung his head in shame.

 "What?  What are you talking about?"

 "I...I didn't win the tournament.  I let you down..."  Marth's eyes filled with sadness.

 "Marth...You think I care about that?"  Marth looked at him.

 "You don't?"

 "As long as you're safe, I couldn't care less."  Marth smiled at him and collapsed back into his arms.  Ike felt his chest move up and down slowly.  He scooped him up in his arms and started to walk towards the direction of the exit.  He stopped when he heard Marth utter something.

 "What do we do about Snake...?"

 "As much as I'd love to kill him, I'll get arrested for sure.  I'll make sure he won't show his face here again, don't worry.  I'll keep you safe, I promise."  Marth smiled at him before closing his eyes.

 "Thank you..."

* * *

 

 Once they got back to their room, Ike laid the lord back-first against the bed.  He grabbed a wet towel and took off his uke's dirty pants.  Ike whistled at the sight.

 "Wow, you're _covered_ in semen!"  Marth blushed and turned his head to the side.

 "This is so humiliating..."

 "Hey, don't worry about it.  I'm not bothered by it, after all I'm the one who forgot to pull your pants down before you climaxed.  And besides, your dick is kinda cute."  Marth's face burned red.

 "Eh?!"  Ike rubbed the wet towel against the other's member slowly, cleaning off his spilt essence.

 "I mean, it's small and petite like a-"  Ike felt a hand slap him across the face.  Marth glared at him.

 "D-Don't call it small!  It's not _that_ small, is it?  I mean, I know it's not as big as yours, but..." Marth said quietly, his voice full of shame and sorrow.  Ike was surprised.

 "Whoa, hey, why is that a bad thing?  If I thought it was a bad thing, would I do this to it?"  Ike leaned in and dragged his tongue across Marth's length, making him gasp.  Ike slipped the organ into his mouth, and Marth sighed in pleasure.

 "Ike...I'm so tired..." Marth mumbled.

 "But you're enjoying this aren't you?"  Ike continued to deep-throat him, and he could feel his uke's member start twitching and throbbing uncontrollably.  Ike bobbed his head rhythmically, causing Marth to harden even further.  He pulled away and decided to make it quick.  He clutched Marth's dick and started moving it back and forth quickly and forcefully.  Marth jerked up in response to the sudden action.  He was panting so much Ike was afraid he that he wasn't getting enough air.  Marth soon reached his limit and he fell back as his essence spilled over his stomach.  His chest heaved greatly at first, though his breathing eventually returned to normal.  Ike went back to wiping him clean with the towel, but not before giving him a short kiss.

 "Don't ever think that's a bad thing ever again.  I love you just the way you are," Ike told him.  Marth smiled.

 "Thank you...I love you too, Ike.  I love you so, so much..." Marth's head tilted to the side and let the exhaustion truly overcome him.  Ike carefully moved the covers over Marth and gently brushed the side of his face with the back of his hand.  There was a hint of sorrow and guilt in his eyes when he looked back at all the new scratches and wounds covering Marth's perfect and untainted body.  Ike knew they could easily be healed using just a couple vulneraries, but that didn't mean these memories of being hurt could ever be completely forgotten.  Ike removed his hand, but he was surprised when Marth reached out and grabbed it.  He pulled the hand to his face and smiled.  Ike chuckled.  _To think that I was so close to losing him just a bit earlier..._

"From now on, I'll make sure no one ever hurts you again.  I promise to protect you," Ike gave the other a kiss on the cheek and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize to all Snake fans for making him a bad guy. DX


End file.
